The Dark Side Of The Moon
by DevilMayCry28
Summary: This is a story about Luna Yumata and those who live at the dorm. Please note that this Doesn't follow the storyline for P3, but will still contain events from it as I enjoyed it. Chapter 1 starts on page 2, and an intro for Luna is on page 1. Please R
1. Intro

**A/N: **This is just an intro for Luna, my O.C (I believe everyone should already know what the characters from the game look like).

**LUNA YUMATA**

**Appearance:** Long black hair (goes down to her lower back) that she'll sometimes tie in a ponytail with a yellow silk ribbon, she has light/pale forest green eyes, and pale skin.

**Her favourite outfit to wear:** A light yellow top, dark blue jeans, black knee-high socks with black shoes, a couple of metal (silver) bracelets on right arm, and a watch on her left arm.

**Personality:** Luna is quiet but also very outgoing, she has a habit of speaking her mind, and if she's not extremely happy, her short temper is something to watch out for. She also has fairly good academics.

**Background (Basics):** Before moving to the Iwatodi Dorm, where her best friend Minako lives already, she was living with her Aunt Beth. Her age is seventeen and a half, and her favourite colour is yellow.

**A/N:** Well, keeping that short and simple, I'm not going to reveal anything important :D

**Credits to _Starseeker358_ for Luna's last name ~ Thanks :)**

**Lastly, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Home.**

* * *

**SATURDAY**

***Iwatodi Station***

Luna looked out at the moonlit sky, the trees and houses going by quickly as the train rattled onwards towards her new home. She was looking forward to it, living in a dorm with her best friend Minako, making new friends, a new school, and more importantly, a new life.

'The next stop is Iwatodi. I repeat; the next stop is Iwatodi.' A female voice announced over the speaker.

Luna picked up her two bags and waited for the train to slow down before standing up, feeling grateful that the rest of her belongings were already at the dorm. As the train slowed to a stop, she could see Minako standing there with a brunette girl and a guy wearing a cap. It was almost enough to make her laugh, seeing the two interact as Minako made her way over to the door she was stepping out from.

"Was it a good trip here?" Minako asked as she embraced Luna, "It's been so long." They let go and she smiled.

"The trip here was tiring, but I guess I can't really complain," Luna answered cheerfully, "it has been. Hm... Who's that?" She asked, pointing across to the two who were arguing.

"That? Oh, guys, over here," she called them over, and as they approached, introduced them, "this is Yukari Takeba, and this is Junpei Iori."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, and if you hear Stupei over here say something peverted, it's best to just ignore him." The girl spoke, not caring that the guy was standing next to her.

"Yuka-tan, that's not very nice," Junpei pouted at her, "really though, if you ever need help, be sure to tell your old pal Junpei here." He announced, grinning widely and giving Luna the thumbs up.

"Yukari and Stupei. Okay, got it." Luna was glad to remember already. But the look on Junpei's face was priceless and the three girls just laughed.

"Please don't take after Yuka-tan... One of her is bad enough." Junpei chuckled and ran ahead, Yukari taking off after him.

Minako giggled, "I'm sorry, you'll get used to them eventually." She picked up one of Luna's bags and they started making their way to the dorm.

* * *

***Dorm, 3F Bedroom***

"So, are we the only ones that are living in the dorm?" Luna asked as Minako opened the bedroom door and sat her bag on the bed.

"No, there are also two seniors. Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada. Though both are away currently," she turned and walked to the door before stopping, "also, tomorrow is Sunday, so make sure you take the time to look around and be sure to get an early night tomorrow too. School is gonna require a lot of energy. You can come down to the lounge when you're ready and I'll get you some food." She smiled at Luna before walking out and closing the door.

Luna sat down on her new bed and peeked out the window through the curtains, the view showing the entrance to the dorm. After feeling satisfied that she liked the area, she let the curtain fall back in place and started to unpack her clothes into the drawer.

* * *

***Dorm, 1F Dining Area***

"This is so good." Luna spoke between mouthfuls while scoffing down a bowl of rice. Minako had made it because it was quick, but she also put in 'this and that' to give it more flavour, and Luna just couldn't get enough of it.

Minako and Yukari giggled as they watched her, Junpei looked simply stunned.

"Luna-chan, I didn't think you'd be able to eat so much... Oh, not that that's a bad thing. Some guys like a girl who can eat a lot." Junpei grinned, as if he had won a type of victory.

"Shut up, Stupei. Stop being so peverted." Yukari was frowning at him, clearly displeased.

Ignoring Junpei's comment, she happily finished her dinner.

"Thank you for the meal!" Luna thanked Minako, almost yelling, but very satisfied with the meal, a large grin was playing on her lips, "I'll wash up the bowl though, since you cooked."

Before Minako could respond, Luna had picked up her bowl and taken it to the little open-kitchen, washing it under warm water and dishwashing liquid.

"Shall we watch some anime before bed?" Yukari asked as Luna approached the dining table again, "maybe a romance?"

"Bleh, leave me out of it if you want to watch some boring soppy love story," he said, standing up, "well, goodnight ladies... Oh, you too Yuka-tan." And with that, he headed quickly up the stairs, not wanting to receive Yukari's wrath a second time in one day.

Yukari glared in the direction Junpei left, it seemed to be enough to burn a hole into anyone or anything that got in her way. And that was something Luna made a mental note of. _'Don't get on Yukari's bad side.'_

* * *

***Dorm, 1F Lounge***

After watching a few episodes of _Shuffle!_, Luna checked her phone for the time. It read 11:50P.M. She sighed and stretched.

"I think I might call it a day guys. I'm beat." She said, trying her best not to yawn in the process.

"Oh, I didn't even realise it was this late, I think I might do the same." Minako sipped the last of her drink and made her way to the kitchen.

A glance at Yukari showed that she was already fast asleep. Luna picked up the blanket and covered her new friend with it, making sure she was tucked in right, then went across to the TV and turned everything off.

"I'll turn out the lights and stuff, just get some rest," Minako smiled at her friend as Luna mumbled an "okay.." and slowly made her way up the stairs, tiredness already taking over her.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

***Dorm, 3F Bedroom***

Refusing to open her eyes, Luna grumbled at the light that was coming through the curtains and hitting her face. She rolled over, expecting to get more sleep, though gravity had its own opinion...

_THUD!_

She, along with all of her blankets, had landed on the cold wooden floor. She opened her eyes and tried to get up as quickly as she could, the cold not sitting well with her. She'd always hated winter, ever since she was a kid.

The door to her bedroom swung open quickly and two figures rushed in.

"LUNA! ARE YOU OKA-" Minako stopped short when she saw her friend standing in a funny position, almost like a ninja, as she tried to stay off of the floor.

The young boy with her started to chuckle, making Luna blush like crazy. "I-I'm sorry Mina-chan. I...I fell out of bed. I didn't mean to worry you." She felt so stupid. Of course this bed was smaller than the double bed she had been using at her aunt's.

After the silver-haired boy stopped laughing, he looked at her again and he.. blushed? He turned away and stated that he'll be down on the first floor if they needed him.

This made Luna look at herself, wondering why he seemed a bit nervous. She wasn't in anything cute or revealing, just a black top and shorts. Nothing special at all. She frowned, feeling clueless.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Minako indicated a small cut on her arm and led Luna to the bathroom.

Once she had finished attending to Luna's cut, she put away the first aid kit and followed her back to the room, where she picked up the blankets and placed them back on the bed.

"All this time and you still haven't changed." She giggled, recalling how they had to set up a double bed when Luna kept falling out of bed every single morning.

"It's not my fault the sun was in a bad place," Luna pouted and started going through her clothes, "which one?" She held up a black long sleeved top and a light yellow short sleeved one for Minako to see.

"Yellow one. And the sun has never changed its position in the sky, dummy. Well, I have some things to do today, so I have to go. But please try to stay out of trouble?" She gave Luna her best puppy eyed look as she walked towards the door, "See you later."

"Not gonna guarantee anything," she mumbled, "bye Mina-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope its okay for the first chapter (I actually completely scrapped my original P3 fanfic and started it all over again). I was up late writing this, so if you see any major mistakes, this is why. And if you're wondering, I haven't decided on who I want to end up with who etc, though I have the basic plot set up already :)

And sorry if it was kinda short.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Tour**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

***Dorm, 1F***

Walking down the steps into the first floor, Luna could see the silver haired boy from earlier. He was leaning over and seemed to be really into a book. Frowning at the thought of his reaction, she ignored him and made her way across to the kitchen, putting some bread in the toaster.

"Morning senpai," Junpei had suddenly appeared as well, making Luna hope he wouldn't say anything bad while Yukari wasn't around, "morning Luna-chan."

"Morning Junpei," she said, grabbing the toast after it was done and putting the two slices on a plate.

"Morning." The boy didn't even look up from his book.

_'So rude. He hasn't even introduced himself yet.'_ She spread some butter onto the toast and headed for the front entrance.

"Luna-chan, where you off to? Mind if I tag along?" Junpei asked jogging after her, and before she could tell him to leave her alone, he spoke again, "I could show you around the city? Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting lost."

She had stopped halfway through the door as she thought about it. _'Well, it _would_ be safer for me...'_

She sighed, "alright, lets go." She continued out the door and into a cool breeze, grateful that it wasn't too cold.

Junpei shut the dorm door and walked down the steps to her, "where would you like to go first?" He flashed her a grin.

"School." She was straight to the point and tried her best not to smile at the look on his face.

* * *

***Gekkoukan High, Gate***

The whole way there, Junpei was complaining and asking her why she had to pick the school first when there were so many other 'cool' places to go see. Luna however, simply told him to shut up before she got annoyed.

"That was the quickest way to get here, so make sure you wake up early, if you don't, extra homework for being late," Junpei pulled a face at the thought of it, "and don't expect me to show you around this hell, I don't wanna become a zombie while I've still got my whole life ahead of me." He sighed, leaning against the gate.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, are there any shopping centres here?" Her question made Junpei smile.

"Never thought you'd ask, heheh, you'll love it... I think?" Junpei's confidence slowly turned into uncertainty, realising he didn't know much about this girl yet.

Luna smiled and shook her head, walking next to him as they made their way down the long street.

* * *

***Paulownia Mall***

Luna felt slightly uncomfortable with the silence as they walked, secretly preferring Junpei's talkative side, as annoying as it was.

As they neared a bustling area, Luna could feel the uncomfortableness lifting, leaving them as they were before.

"This, my friend..." Junpei paused and turned around to face her when they stopped walking, "is _Paulownia Mall_."

"It's so big." Luna's mouth was slightly open, eyes wide, taking in her surroundings. Sure, there wasn't too many shops, but the area was still fairly large, and the amount of people walking around and going about their lives was amazing.

"If you say so," Junpei chuckled, "over there is _Club Escapade_, though we're a bit young to go in there, apparently...Just think of all the hot-" he stopped short when he saw the glare Luna shot at him, "moving on. Next to it is _Chagall Cafe_, they have really good coffee there, as well as other yummy sweets. The _Be Blue V_ is next, apparently they can do wonders and fix any physical problem. The _Police Station_ is over there, next the that alley... Huh, what a place to put a Police Station, right next to a shifty looking area," she shook his head, then took a short break to catch his breath.

Luna waited patiently before he continued, "up those stairs is _Mandragora_, sing to your hearts content there, though getting in there on weekends is almost always impossible. That antique shop over there is closed, would be boring anyway. There's a _Pharmacy_ next to _Power Records_, they have some good music, and the _Pharmacy_ doubles as a small grocery place. The last place here is _Game Panic_, the games change depending on the time in the week, so check back often for new stuff. And that concludes our tour of Paulownia Mall."

Junpei sat down on the bench in front of the water fall, he looked completely exhausted, as if saying that much was something he didn't do often.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Luna said, walking off towards Chagall Cafe without waiting for his response.

When she returned, she passed Junpei a take-away coffee, "just a small thank you." She smiled at him happily.

"Thank you!" He suddenly seemed alive again as he held the coffee, drinking it fairly quickly, "ow ow ow oww.. Hot.."

Luna giggled at him, she wasn't sure if he was expecting the hot drink to be cold. Sipping her own coffee, she felt glad to have made a friend.

* * *

***Iwatodai Strip Mall***

On their way to Iwatodai Strip Mall, Luna had spotted a shrine, but, figuring it wasn't something Junpei would be interested in, she decided it best to just come back at another time.

Walking through the mall, Junpei took her around to each shop there was, they were all food places, each having their own claims of improving charm and whatnot, and after treating her to a Beef Bowl, Junpei said that they should probably start heading back to the dorm before it got dark.

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun," she smiled as she looked up at the sky, "Mina-chan was right. I think you're pretty cool, and I hope we can be good friends someday."

"Well, uh, n-no problem." Junpei seemed to blush a bit, looking at the houses they walked passed. Not many girls were direct, but Luna, she wasn't part of the _indirect_ group, and this made him nervous for some reason. He felt like he could kick himself, she only said friend..So why...?

* * *

***Dorm, 3F Bedroom***

Luna looked up from her desk to where she could hear voices outside of her door, curiosity getting the better of her, she walked quietly to her door and tried to listen.

"Get over _..._ fear _..._ and talk to her!" It was undoubtably Minako's voice, but it was hard to tell what she was saying.

The door handle turned, making Luna jump back before the door swung open quickly and a surprised body came flying into her.

The two landed on the floor with a loud thump, and, ignoring the pain going through her back and head, Luna looked up to see the boy from this morning above her, groaning in pain as he tried to get up.

As soon as he saw what had cushioned his fall, his face went a deep shade of red and he fumbled to get up quicker, which, unfortunately made it seem to take longer.

Minako laughed an '_evil_' laugh, "sorry Luna, didn't expect you to get caught in the cross fire." She giggled some more as the boy glared at her.

"Would you... Like a hand up?" He wasn't looking at her, but his hand was still held out for her.

Before she accepted, Luna recalled this morning and simply shoved away his hand, standing up herself.

"I don't need your help, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Even though it was a small lie, her work was just a drawing, a map to be more precise, she still felt a little bad as the silver haired boy looked hurt.

"Now you see why I don't open up." He muttered as he shoved passed Minako and walked off down the hallway, leaving Luna under Minako's gaze.

She didn't seem impressed.

* * *

**A/N:**It tore me apart having to write how Luna was towards Aki... But don't worry, I'll make up for it sooner or later :) and I know this probably seemed boring, but it was necessary, otherwise the character would be going to places she knows, but has never even seen or been told where they all are.. Anyway, hope this was okay, please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dinner?**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

***Dorm, 3F Bedroom***

"Why can't you be nice to him? I was the one who sent him flying into your room." Minako kept her unimpressed gaze on Luna, who was feeling increasingly bad.

"I'm supposed to be nice to someone who ignored me this morning?" Luna _did_ feel bad, but how can she be blamed when he already ignored her.

"He didn't intend to ignore you," Minako's expression softened a fair bit, "ask him about it after dinner. For now, your punishment is to help me _cook_ dinner." She smiled, pushing Luna out of the room.

* * *

***Dorm, 1F Dining Area***

"Hey guys, Mitsuru just told me to let you know to put her plate in the microwave until she gets back. Something about a meeting…" Yukari said, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Thanks Yukari." Minako smiled at the brown haired girl and continued chopping up the pumpkin, "Oh no, Luna, the oven!"

Luna looked up from washing the dishes and dried her hands, hurrying over to the oven, finding a burnt dessert inside it.

"Looks like we're not having any cake after all…" Minako spoke softly as she tried not to giggle at Luna's sad face, "Maybe just go talk to Akihiko now, while I finish cooking dinner? I think a burnt cake is punishment enough."

"Hm? Yeah, sure…" Luna mumbled as she took off her apron and made her way over towards the stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Yukari turned to Minako, "she seems really bummed out. I mean, I know it's disappointing, but why_ that_ down about it?" She questioned, twirling a strand of her hair absently.

"That chocolate mud cake that was burnt, that's her absolute favourite. It was going to be a reward for helping make dinner and hear what Akihiko has to say…" Minako paused, "Although, I had already anticipated this happening, since she always burns food. So, I had a spare ready." Minako grinned at her friend, making Yukari giggle.

"That's a little mean, Minako." Yukari tried to scold her, but the giggles made that near impossible to do.

* * *

***Dorm, 2F Hallway***

Luna stopped at the end of the hallway near the seats, suddenly realizing that she had no idea which room belonged to who.

"Lost already?" A voice asked from Luna's left side, making her squeal and jump at the same time, "Heheh, sorry about that, Luna-chan."

"Junpei! Don't scare me like that." Luna sighed as her heart started slowing back to its normal pace.

"Hey, you were looking lost, so I thought I'd help." Junpei tried to give her his best smile, but she wasn't exactly paying much attention.

"Which is Akihiko's room?" She asked, still staring down the hallway.

Junpei sighed and walked over to the farthest door on the left, "in here, my room is the middle one if you ever need me, too." He pointed at his door then made his way towards the stairs, mumbling something about losing his touch, whatever that meant.

_"Maybe just go talk to Akihiko now"_ Minako's words rang out through Luna's head as she stood in front of the door for about five minutes. _'Get a grip, Luna. Why do I gotta be so nervous around people?'_ She thought, getting slightly annoyed with herself.

_Knock, knock!_

She didn't let herself think twice about it, almost regretting it. _Almost._

"Junpei, I told you before, I'm not going to do your homework for you." Akihiko's voice came from the other side of the door. He sounded annoyed, and…busy?

"U-um… Sorry, it's Luna. I'm not disturbing you, am I? I- well, Minako thought we should talk."

"Oh, okay-" Luna heard a thud and the sound of something metal, though she was unsure of what was happening, "ow…"

The door opened and Akihiko stepped out, quickly shutting the door behind him, making sure the girl in front of him couldn't see everything he'd knocked over.

"Shall we sit around in the lounge?" He asked, a light blush now on his cheeks.

* * *

***Dorm, 2F Lounge***

"Rather than waste both of our time, I'll just ask straight out. Okay?" Luna spoke after they sat there for what seemed like forever in an uncomfortable silence.

"Alright, what's up?" Akihiko asked, the floor seemingly interesting.

"This morning, why did you ignore me? The stairs are really creaky, and the dorm was quiet so…" She trailed off, not sure how to explain it any further.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. I just-" he was cut off.

"He gets lost in a completely different world when he's reading about boxing and ways he can get stronger." A voice announced for the silver haired boy.

Turning, Luna saw Minako standing at the top of the stairs for the second floor.

"Dinner is being dished up, too, so I came to get you two." Minako smiled and gestured for them to follow.

"That's really it?" Luna asked as she stood up and stretched; only now realizing how comfortable the seat was.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling sheepishly, "unless you talk to me directly… But even then I'm still not _entirely_ there."

"Man, I feel like an idiot now. I'm sorry," she lightly scratched the back of her head, "any chance that you'd wanna start over after dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled at her as they caught up to Minako at the bottom of the stairs.

"Luna, as a reward for making up with Akihiko-senpai," Minako slightly mumbled the next part, "and for not burning down the dorm…" she smiled and continued without mumbling, "I had a back-up mud cake ready."

* * *

**MONDAY**

***Gekkoukan High, Classroom 2-F***

"Okay everyone, as you know, we have a new student coming in today. Please make her feel welcome," Ms. Toriumi announced after having the class' attention up to the front of the room, "you can come in Miss."

Luna slid open the door and scanned the room for familiar faces as she slid it shut behind her, relief washing away any anxiety she had. Minako, Yukari and Junpei were all there.

"Pay up, I told you it'd be a cute girl."

"No way, she's pretty hot, not cute."

"How old do you think she is?"

Some of the guys in the class were whispering amongst themselves, making Luna feel uncomfortable.

"Argh, would you perverts just shut up?" Junpei stood up suddenly, his seat scraping against the floor as he did, and was nearly growling at them.

"What's _his_ problem?"

"Thank you Junpei, I've got it from here, you can sit down," Ms. Toriumi said, making Junpei reluctantly sit down again, "anyone else, who speaks out like this, will be given a one thousand word essay to write." Her voice was calm and full of authority, making Luna unexpectedly feel safe, as if she were in the presence of a motherly figure instead of a teacher.

The class fell silent and their teacher wrote Luna's name on the board, "everyone, this is Luna Yumata, and she moved here from Inaba just recently."

"Um... H-Hi, it's nice to meet you all." Luna greeted them, trying not to make eye contact, feeling very shy about all eyes being on her.

"You can sit in the spare seat, third row on your right." Ms. Toriumi said as she sat down and started getting the class ready for lesson one for the day.

* * *

**A/N: I know this probably seemed rushed, or something... But I wrote it how it went in my head, and I've stayed up until about 2:40AM writing this... But I apologise for not writing sooner. Life has been full on, kinda like a rollercoaster.. So I've been busy and stuff :/ and I've been trying to do school work...Heh..Not going too well currently (what with me getting distracted and writing this chapter til the many hours of the night). But thought I'd let you guys know, so I don't get any complaints about not posting sooner :) and I know this has a slow start, but there will be some action within the next few chapters once all the boring introductory stuff is out of the way. It was a split second decision to have Luna come from the town Inaba (P4 reference LOL) but I plan to make this all work out well :) so no worries there.**

**Anyway, I've done enough blabbing now... I'll leave you to enjoy this chapter being stopped after Luna is introduced to her new class. Please Read&Review? Pretty please? I'd love to know that everyone is still there (P.S, even if its just in messages, the encouragement will probably make me more motivated to write sooner, so more goodies for you guys)**


End file.
